The predator circles, asks for a dance
by Malicei
Summary: Oneshot. "Will Graham is not a beast. Perhaps he is not quite what Hannibal would call 'cultured', but then, Will is not uncultured either. There is a certain quality to him - a tragedy, in how he can so beautifully pure (raw) and yet so unmistakably broken. He finds it attractive, in that curiously morbid way of his."


Will Graham is not a beast.

Perhaps he is not quite what Hannibal would call 'cultured', but then, Will is not _uncultured_ either.

There is a certain quality to him - a tragedy, in how he can so beautifully pure_ (raw)_ and yet so unmistakably broken.

He finds it attractive, in that curiously morbid way of his.

* * *

Like the scent of blood draws a predator ever closer to a lost lamb, he finds himself intrigued despite the ever looming whispers that say this is unwise. Even a wolf is not infallible, after all.

* * *

When they finally meet, Hannibal observes as the wolf under a sheep's skin. Or perhaps it would be more fitting to say, the monster under a human skin? Will is astute enough to notice the slight amusement in Hannibal's eyes at his own mental joke, and Hannibal is pleased to note that perhaps Will is not a cute little lamb after all.

Will's empathy is a double edged sword that Hannibal finds he wouldn't mind dancing close to his throat. He must be careful to make sure to be the one leading his partner along on this dance, it would not do for him to misstep and falter in his control. The fine line between complete control and allowing Will to move freely is a rush - but Hannibal never lets his eyes off Will because he cannot let go completely.

Not until Will dances for Hannibal under his own free will.

They do not quite dance as equals, but it is more than either has ever allowed.

* * *

Will is a work of art upon himself. Hannibal knows that he's helping to destroy Will simply with his presence, but Hannibal allows himself some selfishness when it comes to Will.

Eventually, their little dance will end, and only one will remain. There can and will be no compromise, for they are both too strong for that. Will the snake kill the mongoose, or the mongoose destroy the snake?

Hannibal is too fond of Will to ever back off, and Will too noble to not turn Hannibal in.

It is truly a shame. He had hoped he might be able to turn Will to his side, a prospect which had been almost irresistible with his desire for it. Perhaps they could have danced together as equals, leading the beasts to a fitting end. _(In the jaws of the predators, of course.)_

He is quietly surprised to realise that he loves Will. Platonically, romantically, sexually? It hardly matters. It is a fact.

In light of this realisation, he considers ways on how to honour Will when things inevitably come to an end. He thinks he would like to immortalise him like the tragic angel he looks like, posed tastefully in flight. From Hannibal, perhaps? Or perhaps in motion to reach forward for Hannibal.

Yes, he finds he rather likes that notion better. It would be risky, certainly, to have such a socially unacceptable piece of taxidermy, but Will is worth the risk.

Never let it be said that Hannibal cannot be a romantic.

* * *

Will looks uncomfortable in his ill-fitting suit, and makes Hannibal want to rip it off in an uncharacteristic display of annoyance. No beloved of Hannibal's should be desecrated by such a pathetic excuse for a suit. He barely hides his distaste for the thing, which Will of course picks up on.

"I would ask why you're glaring at my suit like it personally wronged you, but knowing how you are with your suits, it probably has." Will comments lightly.

_Sweet, sweet Will._ "If it were up to me, I would have you out of that ridiculous thing and into something more to my tastes."

Will freezes slightly, in a movement that would have been barely perceptible if Hannibal had not been watching Will's every move. "O-oh?" he croaks out, tone strange and…confused? Interesting._ Interesting._

He reaches out to fix Will's collar _(honestly, it should be turned outward, not inward!)_ and decided to test the waters. He tuts.

"Will, Will, Will. It is like you are barely dressed, to me. Would you like me to…_help_ you, Will, since you are already in such a state?"

"I- uh. Are you…propositioning me?"

Hannibal pauses, before continuing on undeterred. "If you would like me to be."

Poor Will seems quite off-balance at that, but there is an interested gleam in his eyes.

"I…I'd be interested in that. Although-" Will looks self-consciously around at the crowded ballroom, "-I have to stay til the end of this event. I promised Alana."

"Very well." Hannibal accepts gracefully, smiling. "Hm. I did tell you that you would find me interesting, did I not?"

Will returns the tiniest of amused smiles back. "You did, too. Did you plan for something like this to happen?"

"Perhaps not quite like this, but I did anticipate some dancing bringing us together." At Will's questioning look, he holds out his hand to Will, the picture of the perfect gentleman, with something a bit too wild in his eyes for this to be just something friendly. "Care to dance?"

Will blinks, but takes his hand.


End file.
